Rainbow Brite and the Mirror of Shadows
by watercolor
Summary: When a mysterious girl appears in Rainbow Brites mirror it starts a chain of events that makes Rainbow doubt and embrace her past.
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow Brite and the Mirror of Shadows  
  
Story by Watercolor  
  
Based on the Television children's classic "Rainbow Brite"  
  
The morning dew still hung on the star shaped bushes outside the Color Castle like small diamonds twinkling in the morning light. Rainbow Brite sat upon her windowsill looking out to the east watching the purple sky become a brilliant blue. She let a small sigh escape her lips as the warm sun touched her impish face. So much beauty in the world, but not as lovely as her beloved Rainbow Land.  
  
Then, a small twinge hit her stomach. She had not felt it in many years. The silent memory began to soak in to her mind. She shook her head softly as she stood from her seat.  
  
"Knock it off, Rainbow," she whispered to herself.  
  
She stood before her dressing mirror and straightened her bright blue skirt and tosses a golden curl from her view. She smiled and the shining image of herself stared back at her, but suddenly her room ran dark and the mirror began to glow. She looked at it, and saw only herself...but wait. This image was different. This girl was different. The color from her form was almost gone. The pale lemon color of her hair, the gray blue of her eyes, and upon her cheek...was nothing. Rainbow touched her cheek quickly to feel the purple star, but as she did you noticed the image's movements did not copy her own. It stood there looking at her with a disappointed look. Her small brow pinched in sadness as she tried to speak. But Rainbow could only strain to hear her words.  
  
"Raaaaiiinbow" the image said. "Suuuuch color. Your woooorrrld. Soooo lovely."  
  
"Thank you" Rainbow replied.  
  
"I guessss I successed my queeesst." It said back Rainbows word caught in her throat. She was looking back at herself. Her very own silent self, so unsure of the world then. But brave to take the quest that would give her a new home. A new life, a new name.  
  
"Wisp." Rainbow whispered to herself. Her name she had all but forgotten. The figure in the mirror smiled briefly at the sound of its name.  
  
"Howww loonngg hasss iit beeen?" It asked.  
  
"Over 800 years." Rainbow replied, astonished at the reality that it had been that long. In that time she had saved Rainbow Land, defeated the Monstromurk. twice, and even saved Spectra. But it seemed like only a moment looking at herself there in the mirror.  
  
Wisp's eyes grew large with wonder at that moment. Perhaps the thought that she could live that long with "the light's" blessing was more then she could imagine. Perhaps if she were in those same shoes again Rainbow would think the same.  
  
"Why are you here?" Rainbow asked.  
  
"I doo noottt knooww." Wisp replied. "I haavve waatcheddd frroomm thiss glaasss foorr so long, perhaps I myseelf haavve foorrgottennnn the timmme."  
  
Rainbow nodded, although she did not fully understand. Wisp put her tiny hands upon the glass from the other side, as though wanting to touch the world that lay beyond and once again the sadness crossed her face.  
  
"Why have you come here now?" Rainbow asked  
  
"I don't knowww" Wisp said desperately "I justtt came to the glasss todayy and yoouu saw meee. Never have you seennn meee, yet I have alwaysss beennn herrre. I so want to feeel yourrr wooorld."  
  
Rainbow walked closer to the glass. She called to the image of herself noticing the color fade even more from view. "What can I do?" She called.  
  
The image tried to speak, but the words were gone. Rainbow put her hand against the glass as though trying to grab hold of Wisp on the other side, but met only the cold chill of the shiny surface. She looked around herself and noticed the light had past, and the morning sun was beaming through her window once more.  
  
She glanced back at her reflection and saw herself, the real Rainbow, with shining stars and vibrant color staring back.  
  
"Rainbow!" a smiling voice called. It was Twink, Rainbows beloved friend and faithful sprite. His white fur puffed around the stars upon his head, which swayed as he ran cheerfully toward her. "Another spring!" he said brightly. "Another wonderful spring! Stormy and Starlite are waiting!"  
  
Rainbow sighed. At least she would no longer have to battle with Stormy for another year. Since the battle to protect Spectra, she and Stormy had become good friends. Rainbow nodded masking her puzzlement with a smile and followed Twink down the corridor to the lower level of the Color Castle.  
  
Waiting just outside the door was her loving and faithful stead Starlite 'the most magnificent horse in all the universe.' And he made sure no one forgot it. He stomped his hoofs energetically, tossing his shining multi colored mane up in a brilliant wave of shining color. He loved springtime and all that came with it.  
  
Rainbow stepped into the sunlight and glanced toward the color caves where the Color Kids where managing the sprites in the mine. They waved at her from the tall peak smiling. She waved back still keeping the bright smile on her face.  
  
Stormy stood near by, Skydancer not to far behind her. Around her shoulder a sack of star sprinkles hung. She tossed them to Rainbow who caught them quickly so not to spill them upon the ground.  
  
"Spring time, Rainbow." She said. "Sleeping in?"  
  
"No!" Rainbow said quickly, almost too quickly. Starlite looked at her, tilting his head to the side like a curious cat, as though to look at her this way may shed some light on her peculiar behavior.  
  
Rainbow quickly pulled the pack over her shoulder and walked to Starlite's side. He knelt to let her on and rose high above Stormy. Rainbow reached a hand down and pulled Twink up behind her where he griped her waist so not to fall.  
  
"Stormy, you and Krys keep an eye on the Color Kids. Make sure there are plenty of star sprinkles for when I get back." Stormy nodded and backed to Skydancer who lowered so she too could mount.  
  
"Are you sure you wouldn't like help this year?" Stormy asked. Rainbow shook her head.  
  
"I can do it. I have a few stops to make on the way. But I'll be back soon, just keep the mine ready in case I need it, Okay?"  
  
Stormy nodded reluctantly and watched and bright band of color bend to Starlite's feet and he ran quickly over the clouds and out of sight.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with her, Skydancer." She said to her horse. "I've never known her to avoid us like this." Skydancer whinnied in understanding and began to walk toward the color hut Krys lived in.  
  
Rainbow and Twink sprinkled the ground below full of color, the water a brilliant blue, the grass a soft green, the bark of the trees a warm brown. Each sprinkle that touched the frozen earth below melted its winter hold and released the warmth of spring to every living thing.  
  
Rainbow stopped a moment as Twink continued arranging star sprinkles by color on the rainbow they stood on. Starlite, still concerned about Rainbows behavior looked over at her thoughtfully. Rainbow stared down at the earth below, trying to remember it, as it had been when she first saw it, but the memory was gone. She had never actually walked the earth as other had. Never had she really stopped to enjoy the work she did bringing color to all those around her. "I will this time," she whispered under her breath as though answering her own question.  
  
She turned to Twink and Starlite.  
  
"I would like to take a few minutes alone down there if you do not mind." She said to them.  
  
"But Rainbow, there is so much left to do!" Twink said urgently. Starlite stomped his hooves behind Twink, as though to get his attention.  
  
"No, Twink. I believe she has earned a moment." He said. Twink looked at him puzzled, knowing how much work was still to be done. But when he saw the look on Starlite face he knew that he ought to listen. He buttoned his lips then, not saying anything.  
  
"Thank you Starlite." Rainbow replied and she touched her color belt, which cause another color band to appear beneath her feet and carry her off. Where she was going, Starlite was not sure, but he knew not to question. There was already too many questions in Rainbow's mind, and if a moment on earth would help answer some of them, he was going to let her have it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

The rainbow road stopped at the gate of a familiar house. Rainbow knew this house. It belonged to Brian. The first and only Friend Rainbow had on earth.  
  
She straightened her dress and walked up the steps to his house and knocked on the door. She had never done such a thing before, but knew he had to be home. The door opened and Rainbow almost lost her balance on the steps.  
  
She hardly realized how long it had been since she had seen Brian. No longer the insecure little boy she remembered, there in front of her was an older insecure boy.  
  
"Oh my!" She whispered to herself. Brian seemed puzzled to look at her. Did he not recognize her? They had lost touch over one summer a few years back.  
  
He had left for school Rainbow had not known of and the thought of him had slipped her mind. until Wisp had come to remind her.  
  
"Rainbow?" he said astonished. He was taller, still young but different. It had to have been at least 5 or so years since they had seen each other, but she knew those brown eyes anywhere.  
  
"Brian?" she replied.  
  
He knelt down quickly and picked her up. She had forgotten how tall he had been when they had met, and now he had much more height on her. Despite her age and maturity she had gained in her battles to preserve color, she had remained the small little girl she was the day she arrived in Rainbow Land. Now Brian was hugging her, and she wished she could have had those 5 or so years back.  
  
"So this is why." She thought to herself. "This is why I never bonded with anyone from earth. It is too easy to become separated."  
  
Brian, now in his mid teens, smiled at her as he realized how long he must have held on to her.  
  
"Can I come in?" She asked. He nodded and let her in. They walked in to his bedroom and Rainbow looked around. Posters of baseball stars hung on his walls, his old baseball glove sitting on his desk with a worn baseball in it.  
  
"I thought you forgot me." He said suddenly.  
  
"There seems to be a lot I forgot, Brian." She replied. "I didn't know who else to talk to about this. I know I can trust the Color Kids and Starlite, even Twink, but. this is just too bizarre."  
  
Rainbow continued to tell Brian about the girl in the mirror, about how she came to Rainbow Land, about how long she had been there, and how seeing Wisp in the mirror reminded her of all she had forgotten.  
  
"You mean Rainbow Land was not always Rainbow?" He said when she had finished.  
  
"No," she replied. "The Evil One ruled, until I came to power and defeated him with the 'Sphere of Light'. But now. why after all this time am I seeing myself then? Why is Wisp in my mirror? I was ever really from Rainbow Land, and I want to know. if that is so why is Wisp in my mirror."  
  
"Were you from earth?" He asked.  
  
"I don't remember." Rainbow said with a sigh. "I don't remember being here, but then again, until this morning I forgot about you."  
  
Brian reached in to the messy drawer next to his bed and pulled out the once brilliant now tarnished "Key to Rainbow Land"  
  
"I never forgot you." He said. Rainbow smiled, tears in her eyes. For so long she had been brave, but now like the Wisp in the mirror she was afraid. What else had she forgotten?  
  
Starlite and Twink were still on the rainbow when Rainbow returned with Brian by her side. They looked astonished at the young man in front of them, but still remembered who he was. "Brian!" Twink said happily.  
  
"Oh my" Starlite said looking at the tall boy who now stood in front of him. "Your much to big for me to carry all of you!" Brian laughed. The most magnificent horse he may have been, but he was not made of steel.  
  
"I'll walk Starlite" he said and began to follow as they made their way back to Rainbow Land, and this time Rainbow made the confession that she had made to Brian to them. Her fears that something was stealing her memories, that her own image was trapped in her bedroom mirror, and what It may all mean now that she could remember most of what she had forgotten.  
  
Back at the Color Castle, they stood in front of the mirror in Rainbow's bedroom. The Color Kids stood back and gazed at their reflections, but nothing changed. Violet walked around the glass and tapped the surface curiously.  
  
"The prognosis of my research warrants nothing abnormal beneath the frame, however it doesn't rule out some molecular disturbance the glass itself." She said looking back at the curious eyes behind her. Violet grinned shyly. "I mean, it doesn't rule out a spell or hex made on the mirror."  
  
"Murky and Lurky?" Canary said curiously. "But how would they have gotten in the palace with out our noticing?  
  
Rainbow nodded. "Why the mirror? Why not just kidnap me in my sleep?" They all shrugged.  
  
Brian walked closer to the mirror and knelt to its size. "As much as I would wish it were them, I don't think it is. This palace has been here for as long as all of you, this mirror as well I would guess. Do you know if it were here, Rainbow?"  
  
Rainbow thought deeply. Her memory was like Swiss cheese, and remembering back that long was so difficult. Had that mirror always been there?  
  
"It's been here for as long as I can remember." She said.  
  
"I say we pay Murky and Lurky a little visit." Krys said strongly.  
  
Red nodded in agreement. "Krys is right, we can't just sit back and let them get away with this!"  
  
"But we are not sure it's them" Brian pleaded. "To run into the Pits, and demand and explanation would just not be right."  
  
"But you haven't been here Brian." Red exclaimed, "You don't know how things work!"  
  
"RED!" Rainbow shouted, he had attacked Brian for her own mistake. She had forgotten him, and she knew it was because of that mirror. "That's not fair. And he is right. We don't know if it is Murky and Lurky. We don't have a real plan and we need one, we need to.contact Wisp."  
  
Red and Krys fell silent, Brian still in front of the mirror looked sadly at his shoes. He had wanted to come to Rainbow Land so many times, but let his own fear and insecurities stop him. The first time he had used it, it crumbled from beneath him, and the second time.it had not worked at all. Perhaps life itself got in the way, He didn't know. All he did know is was he was there now and was going to help any way he had to.  
  
At that moment the room grew dark and the mirror began to glow. Brian looked up in to the glass to see a pale Wisp kneeling down and looking him in the eyes. He jerked away from the mirror and sat back on the floor looking up at the mirror. Wisps young watery eyes looked over at him. Her pale lemon hair cascading down the side of her face. Her cheeks were flushed pink with embarrassment. She realized that they could see her and stood. The Color Kids and Rainbow crowded the mirror.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Wisp." Rainbow said. Like a frightened cat her large gray eyed darted around at the colorful children around her. A small tear rest on her cheek.  
  
"Hiiiii." She said, an echoing distance carrying her little voice in to the room.  
  
"Wisp." Rainbow called. "How can we help you?" Wisp did not speak. She just looked around the colored room and pressed her tiny hand against the glass. Rainbow stepped closer to the mirror and reached to the surface.  
  
"Don't!" Krys yelled and pulled Rainbow back from the mirror. Wisp pressed harder on the glass, Rainbow fought Krys back and ran to the mirror, She placed her hands over Wisps, but the moment was lost, the glass tented back to normal and Wisp was gone.  
  
Rainbow looked back, "she needs our help!"  
  
"It could be a trick!" Krys explained. But the reality was too close to Rainbow, she was once the girl in the mirror, and she wanted that back. She wasn't sure why she so desperately wanted it, but she did.  
  
Then the room went black, not merely dark, but pitch black. The mirror began to spark and they all stared back and saw Wisp still clutching the glass, and Rainbow sprang past her friends and griped too. The mirror beneath her fingers became like water and Rainbow realized she was touching Wisps hands. She gripped her hands and pulled, and out from the glass poured Wisp on to the floor. The room came back to light then, and all the Color Kids gasped, for two Rainbows now sat on the floor in front of the mirror. Wisps' lemon hair had fallen from the blue ribbon that had once held it, and her long locks fell down her back some curls fell in to her face, and still her cheek was blank. Rainbow's golden hair still pulled up, her cheek still star kissed and her clothed vibrant with color. It was these differences that the Color Kids where able to distinguish the two Rainbows apart.  
  
Rainbow and Wisp looked at each other and cautiously extended their hands to touch. When the tips of Wisps hands touched Rainbow's outstretched hand the memories began to pour back in to Rainbows mind. Like a slid show of color and gray smoke the fog in her brain lifted, she saw her life in Rainbow Land as if it had been a second. The first time she had saw Rainbow Land, running in to Twink, the sound of Starlite's heard beat beneath the ice, the soft cry of the baby, rescuing the Color Kids. Murky and Lurky, the Evil one, the sphere of light, meeting Brian for the first time, coloring him with color, the Monstromurk. Taking on the evil princess in Spectra, meeting Krys, fighting with Stormy, and meeting Moonglo. All of these and more flooded in to her mind until she could no longer take it and she pulled back from Wisp's touch. She blinked and looked around at the friends and around her. Wisp leaned forward and touched Rainbow again, but this time, the visions had gone and Wisp was smiling. "Thank you." She said, the echo gone and her eyes shining with tears of joy.  
  
Rainbow stood and helped Wisp up. They turned to the staring eyes around them. "Guys, this is Wisp, you may remember her." The Color Kids stood dumbstruck. Then as though she were someone they had not seen in centuries they all crowded around her in a deep hug. It was in this embrace that they all had their memories restored. Small things that they had overlooked forgetting flooding back. Then the ground beneath their feet shook. The trimmer started slow then became violent, the kids ran to the doorway and stood below the arch as pictures and vases fell from tables and shattered to the floor. Then as quickly as it had come it stopped.  
  
The kids ran to the window and looked out. The sprites below were scattering from the color caves and out of their huts. They all seemed okay. They were squeaking excitedly to Rainbow. Then of in the distance she noticed what they were squeaking at, the pits, off in the distance seemed to have grown. The darkness and stone mountains looked as they were crawling toward them.  
  
From its depths the kids heard the most freighting sound they had heard. It was the thunderous malicious laugh.. of the Evil one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Within the depths of the Pits Murky's lab trembled and shook. He scrapped to keep his potions from spilling from the table, but this was for not, because a second later Lurky clumsily ran in the room and crashed in to the table causing the many tubes to crush against the hard stone floor.  
  
"Murky! Run, the sky is falling!" he yelled.  
  
"No it's not, dodo brain!" he said from under the smashed table. "It's an earthquake."  
  
Lurky stood a moment scratching is brown furry head. "But.ah. We don't have earthquakes Murky."  
  
"Exactly!" Murky yelled taking over the situation. "We need to investigate"  
  
Together they stumbled to the door of the lab, but they froze. Before them a tall-cloaked figure, stood in front of them. "Ma! Ma! MASTER!" he stammered. The figure nodded its hooded head, yellow eyes blazing underneath the darkness.  
  
"How long has it been?" a deep evil voice said from the cloak.  
  
"Many years, Master," Murky said groveling at the Evil One's feet.  
  
"The Girl?" he demanded.  
  
"Rainbow Brite! She still rules, Master."  
  
"Not for long. Not for long." The master declared and he laughed.  
  
"How did you survive, Master?"  
  
"A moment frozen in time is all it took. I am not a fool, Murky. I knew if the color belt was found I would need a second plan. I didn't get that belt before by accident. I will get it again! We have much work to do, so listen closely to my instructions."  
  
Murky and Lurky sat still and listened as the hood figure spoke.  
  
"I need you to get that belt. It will not be an easy task, but I will give you some assistance." The Evil one waved his hand over Murky and Lurky and they began to transform. Lurky shrunk down to a small sprite size. His brown fur turned a white color. Murky covered his eyes as he too transformed in to a sprite.  
  
"What is this?" Murky screamed looking at his white fur.  
  
"A disguise." He said, "The two of you are to go to Rainbow Land. You look like the sprite that follows that girl around. I want you to get close enough to them. Tie up the sprite and bring him here, then the other of you is to get close enough to the pits with her, steal her belt and bring it to me. If you are close enough to the pits then nothing will happen to you. Once I have the belt. I can restore my kingdom to the way it was."  
  
"But what about the kids?"  
  
"Yes, the children. I have a much better plan for their capture. But don't worry about that. Just get me that belt, NOW!"  
  
Murky and Lurky jumped up and ran from the cavern and the evil one looked around. "This will never do." He raised his arms high and the walls began to shake, and the room expanded, as did the rest of the pits around him.  
  
Back at the Color Castle, Rainbow and all the kids where looking at the pits expand in the distance.  
  
"What's happening?" Starlite asked looking at the gray sky roll towards them.  
  
"I don't know." Rainbow said. She turned to Wisp who stood silent in fear. "Wisp, what was in there with you?"  
  
"I don't know." She said, "I didn't think I would ever get out, until you released me."  
  
"But when you released her, you released something else too." Krys said. "I knew it was a trick."  
  
"No!" Wisp cried, "I didn't even know I would get out, But.when Rainbow got closer, and the bond weakened all I could do was hope to be released."  
  
"Why should we trust you?" Krys said, "You have been in that glass, with something else, something evil for years. How do we know that you aren't evil too?"  
  
"Because she is me!" Rainbow announced, as she noticed Wisp shrink back in fear. "Do you think that I would ever be evil? That I would join the pits?"  
  
Krys stood back, Rainbow put her arm around Wisp.  
  
"Look at her!" Krys said. "She is half the color you are."  
  
"We don't have time to discuss this." Rainbow said ignoring Krys's accusations. "The Pits is coming toward us, and we need to be prepared. I think we need a new Rainbow wall. And that means we all need to work together."  
  
They all nodded. Wisp did too.  
  
"Twink, get the sprites together, we need more color crystals, meet Starlite and me at the edge of Rainbow Land with all the star sprinkles you can carry. We will protect ourselves first, then we can get back to this, and Brian; I trust you will take care of Wisp. " He nodded. Rainbow whispered to Wisp that Brian could be trusted and she went with him, the Color Kids and Starlite departed, all but Krys who still stood next to the mirror. Rainbow glared at him.  
  
"Still 'just a girl' to you aren't I?" she said disappointed. "After the promise we made to keep the universe beautiful, and you turn your back on me that quick."  
  
"I didn't turn my back on you." He replied turn back to her. "She is not you."  
  
"She is me!" Rainbow said with a raised voice. "She is.a part of me. And I know me, Krys. I thought you did too. For you to think that I could ever be evil. It hurts my feelings."  
  
Krys stood there silent. He was sorry for what he had said, but his pride kept him from saying so. Rainbow turned and left him there. Krys looked in to the mirror. 'What if it had been me?' He asked himself, and he knew he had acted to harshly. It was too late to worry now though. He had to help out. All of Rainbow Land was at stake if he didn't.  
  
Twink and the sprites were working as quickly as possible mining the color crystals. They filled bags that lay near by and carried them to the mine carts sending them to the color castle where they where pressed in to sprinkles. From the outside the cave Murky and Lurky, both looking like Twink watched for their opportunity to arise. It did soon after when they saw Twink come out of the cave, with a big bag of color crystals to send down to the castle.  
  
"Okay, now's our chance!" Murky hissed to Lurky. They both sprinted forward and grabbed Twink. Twink squeaked in fear as he was pulled away by two sprites that looked just like him. He was tied up quickly and tossed in to the trashcan tied to the grunge buggy. Then he heard the unmistakable voice of Murky coming from one of the sprites mouths.  
  
"Take him to the pits; I'll take care of Rainbow Brite."  
  
"But how can I be sure I've got the right one?" Lurky said scratching his new white fur.  
  
"Cause I'm the one talking to you Banana breath."  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Lurky said and hopped in to the grunge buggy. Big blocks were stacked on the pedals so that he could reach them to drive, and away he drove to the pits, Twink struggling in the ropes he was tied in.  
  
Murky laughed evilly as he grabbed the bag and jumped in to the cart that ran to the castle. The cart swirled in to the castle dumping the crystals on the conveyer belt to be pressed. He quickly jumped out of the way and to the front of the line where the sprinkles were being poured in to large backs. "Ah. A rainbow wall." He remembered from when they had battled the Monstromurk. He quickly grabbed a bag and ran following another sprite that was running toward the door. He continued to follow him with his sack to the edge of Rainbow Land where Rainbow stood with Starlite.  
  
"Twink!" Rainbow called to him. Murky dropped his bag and ran to Rainbow. "You're just in time, get a bag and climb on to Starlite, we don't have a lot of time." Murky grabbed a bag and jumped on Starlite, and no sooner had he gotten on, he fell off the other side. Murky had not ridden a hose before.  
  
"Oh! My!" Rainbow said helping him up. "They must be really heavy." Murky nodded and pulled the sack on his shoulder. "I'll hold them until you get on." Rainbow took the bag and claimed on Starlite first. She leaned over and took Murky's sprite hand and pulled him up behind her. Murky put his harms tight around her waist as Starlite ran up the rainbow that began to circle the border of Rainbow Land. When they got to a level path Murky looked down and saw how high he now was off the ground and swallowed thickly with fear.  
  
Rainbow handed him the bag of sprinkles and Murky held on tight as the bag began to slip from his grip. It was time to act. Quickly Murky grabbed the belt from Rainbow's waist and jumped from Starlite's back. "Twink!" Rainbow called surprised. Murky laughed in triumph as he began to slid down the rainbow. When he reached the bottom he sprinted past the Color Kids and in to the pits.  
  
"Twink?" they called to him, but he kept running.  
  
The rainbow Starlite stood on, began to wane and crumble.  
  
"Hurry!" Rainbow called. "We have to get off!" and Starlite turned and ran down the rainbow as it faded from beneath him. Back on the ground she looked at the curious Color Kids. "What happened to Twink?" They asked.  
  
"That wasn't Twink." Starlite said. "I should have known when he fell off. Twink had a much steadier grip. That was an imposter."  
  
"Another one from the mirror?" Red asked.  
  
"No," Starlite said. "We all know that laugh. That was Murky Dismal. I'd say what ever was released from the mirror has given him a hand.and made him look like Twink to get the color belt. Oh, we should have known he would pull something like this."  
  
The kids shook in fear. "How can we protect ourselves without the belt?" They asked. Rainbow stood in shock. "We can't. All the star sprinkles in the world are no good without the belt to make their magic work."  
  
"And where is Twink?" Lala asked.  
  
"He must be in the pits." Buddy said.  
  
'We need to rescue him!" Rainbow said. "We need to work together."  
  
They all looked at Rainbow with sad faces. Since Wisp had been released their whole world was in danger and their hope dwindling.  
  
"Come on guys, we defended him before, we can do it again!" Rainbow announce hopefully, but the sad expressions looking back at her told another story.  
  
"Murky and Lurky have never had help from an evil thing before."  
  
"We don't even know who it is helping him."  
  
"I know who it is." A voice said.  
  
The kids turned quickly to see Wisp walking with Brian up to them.  
  
"The last thing I remember when I was here in this world was standing at the highest tower of the castle. A blast around me and I was almost thrown from the tower to the ground below, but I fell. I fell in to darkness and when my eyes opened I was watching from the mirror. I was looking at myself. I was looking at you, Rainbow Brite. You defeated the evil one, but he cast a spell on you. It didn't happen right away. Time in there is different then here. It passes quickly. Nothing happened, until one day, what seemed like a second where I was, you all started to forget things. Small things at first until you forget almost everything, most of all, you for got him. And this made him laugh. I heard that laugh from my end of the dark. The same laugh we heard from the pits. The laugh of the Evil one I was fighting to save this world. He split us in half, Rainbow. He knew you had the belt. He trapped his essence in the mirror and began to absorb your memories in to it. I could hear him laughing from the darkness in the mirror, and I could see how you slowly began to forget the littlest things. All of you did. And I could not do anything. He wanted you to forget about him, so that when he had enough strength he would defeat you. He didn't expect me to be frozen in time too. Only himself. He did not expect the memories you lost to be absorbed in to me. He thought they would be lost in the darkness. But what he didn't realize is that the darkness in there was vast. It is an eternity of night between one mirror and another and the reflections that keep them apart from each other. I knew he was planning to escape the first time you saw me. When you pulled me from the mirror, I knew somewhere in the blackness he was escaping too, but I didn't know where. You see! He does not know I am here, but I know that he is. He thinks that all of you no longer remember him, but you do. And that will be our weapon."  
  
A confidence grew with in the kids. Wisp was like Rainbow had said. Wisp was Rainbow. She was the leader that Rainbow was, and was here to save them all.again.  
  
Things would have gone fine, but for the doubtful look on Krys's face.  
  
"This doesn't make since." He said. "If you were trapped in glass, and so was he and you couldn't get out until Rainbow pulled you out, how did he get out on his own?"  
  
Wisp did not act threatened. "He has more magic the me. I don't have any. I needed Rainbow to help me out."  
  
"But why did it take so long to absorb memories?" Red asked.  
  
"Like I said, a day there is almost a year here. Imagine a spell cast to protect yourself, backfiring. Your trapped in glass, you can only see out of it and no one can hear you. It has taken him a while to learn how to use the glass to his advantage. You see, when Rainbow got closer to the mirror with the belt, he was absorbing the energy. But when the rest of you got closer, you lost memories."  
  
"But why tell us this now, Why not when we asked you in the castle? Why now after the belt has been stolen?"  
  
Brian stepped forward. "Because she didn't remember. When you all hugged her, taking back your memories, she lost her own.briefly. I was showing her pictures in the hall of the kids, and she couldn't remember your names. Remember Rainbow and she shared memories of before, when she rescued you all from the seven corners of the land. But after that point she was banished in the mirror, their memories split. Wisp only knew what she did from behind the glass, and Rainbow of Rainbow Land, but when you lost yours, she took them, and when you took them back she lost hers. Just long enough for her to finally remember what she tried to tell Rainbow from behind the glass."  
  
"I tried to tell her, the first time we met, that the mirror was taking her memory."  
  
"How could you tell?" Violet asked  
  
"Behind the glass there is no light, no color, but the mirrors you can look through. I saw bands of color, rainbows that looked like colored wind coming from the mirror I was in. I got closer to the mirror, on the other side people where moving very fast. I jumped up and caught one of the bands, and as I did, I saw what you all forgot. A few things were lost in the darkness, but when the bands became larger I knew the evil one's strength must have grown. It had grown from the silver bands I could not catch, the energy of the color belt that was to fast for me to catch. They went to him, where he became stronger."  
  
"Why didn't he stand by the mirror you were at?" Indigo asked  
  
"Because the mirror he stood at was black, and his mirror is in the Pits where he knows his powers is strongest. Where Rainbow can not get to him."  
  
They looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"I know I should have told you all sooner, but I honestly didn't remember. I was afraid of Brian, because when Rainbow touched the glass the first time we met, she was able to absorb his memory back. That is why she remembered him when she went to earth, what she didn't remember was how long it had been since she had seen him. I didn't know him at all, but I trusted Rainbow, because I know she is me."  
  
"How come Starlite and Twink knew him?"  
  
"Because they are not near the mirror as much as you were. The times they were near, some were taken, but not all. Some of you have to admit, there are things forgotten just because you forgot. Things not taken with magic that you just forget, like where you put your socks or where you put that ribbon you were wearing."  
  
All the kids nodded.  
  
"Now what we need to do is find a way to get the belt back." Rainbow said. At that moment the ground began to tremble, and the darkness of the pits began to move closer.  
  
"Hurry, We need to get to safety!" Wisp shouted.  
  
"To the color caves!" Patty called, and they all ran toward the caves.  
  
They sprinted through the streets called for the sprites to follow, and they all ran up the hill to the caves. Indigo glanced back behind them as they ran and saw the pit churn and tumble closer. Large rocks shot from the ground and the clouds above covered the sun. Indigo gasped and tripped to the ground, Starlite ran quickly behind her and pulled her to his back where they ran to the caves. Inside their sanctuary they looked out from the entrance and saw the pits swallow Rainbow Land. And out of the fog the land shook with the evil laughter of the Evil one. The color castle caked with mud that fell from the black clouds overhead, and a frozen wind made it harden to stone. The color castle was an evil black palace high and jagged around them. The trees below turned to thorns and wrapped around in a tangle around it. Then from the tallest tower a light was on in the palace, and from deep inside Rainbow could hear Twinks calls for help.  
  
"Twink!" Rainbow and Wisp called.  
  
With tears in their eyes they looked and saw Rainbow Land was as Wisp had last seen it. A black and gray, cold world of no light and color.  
  
"How are we going to get back in the palace?" La La asked.  
  
"Well, this isn't like just walking through the front door."  
  
The sprites began to squeak quickly to Rainbow."  
  
"That's a good idea. The sprits say the track to the color crystal maker is still standing. We can use the cars and ride them in to the castle. Then inside we can find our way to the tower and get Twink out!"  
  
"But we don't have a weapon in case we are attacked." Krys said looking about the cave. "My wrist blaster will not work without your rainbow and you don't have to color belt to make on."  
  
"Then we'll have to make one the natural way." Wisp said.  
  
"Get real! Natural way, the belt is." Krys said staring at the pale wisp.  
  
"Not true. Remember I didn't always come from Rainbow Land. I know how they make colors on earth. There are Rainbows on earth that dance on walls."  
  
Brian smiles and laughed for he knew was Wisp's plan was. Rainbow stood curiously. This was one of those natural memory losses that Wisp has said. After the years her memory of Natural life on earth was gone.  
  
"But the rainbow comes from the star sprinkles."  
  
"And Star sprinkles come from color crystals, and the crystals are what hold the rainbows. All we need is some light, a bright light." The Color Kids looked at each other with curious gazed as they watched Wisp and Brian hunt the caves for material. Brian took sticks from the gloom stung bushes from outside the color caves and up them in a pile, Wisp surrounding the sticks with large stones and Starlite kicked his hooves on the walls sparking the fire. I'm not sure it's bright enough, but we can try."  
  
Wisp took from a pile of stones beside her a single clear crystal. She gave it to a near by sprite and whispered in to his ear. The sprite smiles and turned from the crowd, he ran to other sprites and they took the crystal between then and began to work, then turned back to Wisp handing her a clean cut crystal suspended from a string. She took the crystal and held it over the flames, from the light that passed through a bright beam of color briefly burst from the corner of the crystal. "Okay, hold your arm still," she said to Krys and he extended his arm. Carefully Wisp turned the crystal to so catch the light at the right angle. Then the beam came out again and Wisp concentrated it on the wall. Krys moved his wrist into the beam and his blaster charged with the color energy. All the kids gasped in amazement.  
  
"You made a rainbow! Without the belt!'  
  
"A weak rainbow. It may give you some power, but just some, so be careful and use it only when you must." Krys nodded. He looked in to Wisp gray eyes with a new admiration, but his pride would not allow him to apologize.  
  
"We'll know if this works when the time comes and the color castle is ours again." Krys said adjusting the strap that held the blaster on. Wisp cast her eyes to the stone floor. There was just no way to prove she could be trusted to Krys. Rainbow put her arms around her reluctant twin and smiled.  
  
"A trick of light, the angle of the color band had to be handled in such a way so that the rainbow could appear. That was ingenious of you Wisp. Imagine the reaction we could achieve from a higher beam like a laser or ." Violet stopped as she noticed a small tremble beneath her feet. The tremble shook harder and more violently.  
  
"We have to get out of here, it's not safe!" Buddy called from the opening of the cave. Together they all ran for the opening and out in to the rain. "We can't take our changes that the cave is safe. We need to find a place that wont fall on us."  
  
"If I remember correctly there isn't' place like that in this world. Our best bet is the mine car track."  
  
Fighting the biting wind and rain they ran to the track and lined up the cars. "The Color Kids got in the first few cars and Starlite pushed them down the track with raced down to the back of the jagged structure that was once the color castle. One by one the cars speed away until Rainbow, Wisp, Stormy, Brian, and Krys were all that stood there. Starlite tossed his colored mane to the side, the soaked strands sticking carelessly to his forehead. The cold wind was helping him to stay steady.  
  
"When we get down there, we will regroup and search okay, so you and the others wait for me.' Rainbow called through the howl of the wind. Krys nodded and he and stormy got in the next car and Starlite pushed it down the track.  
  
"Brian, you stay with Starlite, Wisp and I will." But before Rainbow could finish a loud crack came from below them. They looked back down the track and saw light sparking from the entrance of the track. It was coming from the wrist blaster Krys wore. Then she saw the track crumble and the entrance blocked with falling rocks. "KRYS!" Rainbow called desperately. "The Kids! They are in there!" All the sprites squeaked with fear and worry for their counterparts now trapped inside the castle.  
  
"We need to get inside! We have to!" Rainbow cried. Before Rainbow could protest, Wisp climbed into the next car and pushed it down the ramp causing it to race to the castle. Brian called to her to stop, to jump, and to do something quickly. Wisp concentrated on the length of the track and before it reached the end she jumped as far as she could landing hard against the rocky ledge that was once the entrance to the castle. The car she was in plunged down the gap between the ledge and crushed mercilessly against the boulders. Wisp looked back up the track to Rainbow.  
  
"I'll work on getting though here." She called up. "We don't have much time. You try the front door." She then turned from them and began tossing rocks in front of her down the mountain.  
  
Brian turned to Rainbow, "She's crazy!" he said to her. Rainbow frowned. "No she's not.just desperate." She replied and looked back as she saw Wisp puling the rocks away.  
  
"She is trying to get to the others the most direct way she knows, and we have to do the same. Come on, we are going through the front door." She announced and the sprites gulped in fear. Rainbow turned to Starlite, and she and Brian mounted him. He raced down the path, down to the gloom soaked valley that was once, Rainbow Land. 


	4. Chapter 4

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Deep inside the wreckage that was once the color castle, the king of shadows or Evil one as the sprites knew him sat on a thrown of coal and marble. Between his fingers he spun 5 colored crystals. Unlike the crystals found in the color caves these crystals were clear but for the centers that were a deep shade of color. He had one of every shad of color in the rainbow, but for two that were much different, one was a smoky gray that flashed with rage, and another was silver, which also flashed. He tumbled them in his fingers and raised them above his cloaked head, letting them spin before resting them inside an iron chest. Two white sprites ran in then.  
  
"Master!" said Murky's voice from one of the sprites. "Must we stay this disgusting shape?" He pleaded. The cloaked figure raised his hand and they changed back in to their dismal forms.  
  
"No get out." The king said and they ran out as quickly as they had come. The evil thing changed his gaze to a corner of the room where Twink squirmed. "They are pretty, aren't they sprite." He said to Twink, who stopped struggling, but froze with fear. "All your friends, here in my hand." He extended his hand and the colored crystals flew from the box and circled Twink's head. "Their power trapped here. I will not be as foolish as I was when that girl came here." Twink whimpered and looked sadly at the crystals. Each of the Color Kids were trapped inside them. Had they known what happened when they tried to enter the castle they could have fought back, but the king had been waiting for them. They truly had not a chance to react, but for Krys who blasted the cave closed.  
  
The king must have had this fun tormenting Twink for he put the crystals back in the box. Tormenting him with Rainbow's fate if she entered the castle to find him. But his mouth was gagged, and he couldn't call to her. So instead be twisted his small hands that bind him, trying to get free. 


	5. Chapter 5

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From outside in the cold, Wisp pulled at the rock, the sting of tears in her eyes as she helplessly pulled at a bolder that was much to large for her size to pull. Suddenly she looked over her shoulder and heard a roar was approaching, and she ducked behind a twist of the broken track that lay near by. Then she saw On-X rise over the ledge. He had not been there when Rainbow Land crumble. Still Wisp did not know who On-X was because she had never met him.  
  
"Rainbow Brite?" He said resting on the ledge. "Rainbow Land?"  
  
"Who are you?" Wisp asked from her hiding place. On-X watched as she crawled out from track and studied her.  
  
"Not Rainbow Brite." He said noticing the changes in her appearance.  
  
"No, I'm Wisp." She replied.  
  
"I am On-X. Krys's horse."  
  
"Horse?" Wisp said looking at the metal animal in front of her. On-X whinnied the best he could in her robotic voice and Wisp giggled.  
  
"Can you help me, On-X?" Wisp asked. On-X looked at the crumbled rock.  
  
"Certainly." He said and he let Wisp climb on his back. Then he turned to the boulders, most which Wisp had already moved, he then turned his blasters up full. He rammed in to the rocks and each time he did, more crushed and rolled down the mountain. Soon he had made a hole large enough for her to squeeze through.  
  
"On-X, I don't want you to make anymore noise, so please go back to the color caves, stay with the sprites. I'll whistle if I need more help. Rainbow should be going through the front door."  
  
"Not Rainbow Brite?" he said again.  
  
"No, I'm Wisp." She protested. On-X was at least nicer to her then Krys had been.  
  
"Wisp?" On-X said. She nodded.  
  
On-X could not make out the confusion so he agreed and left. She at least looked like Rainbow Brite. 


	6. Chapter 6

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Starlite looked around at the ruin that was once Rainbow Land. All color had been drained from every living thing, and it had curled under the ground leaving only the harsh dirt and stone. The Pits had truly swallowed Rainbow Land and the site of this destruction made his heart ache.  
  
"How could this have happened to quickly?" Brian asked.  
  
"The Belt." Rainbow replied. "It holds the power to make or break Rainbow Land. When it the right hands the world is beautiful, but in the wrong, it is a cold land of destruction. It brings out the worst in people. Like when Spectra was almost taken. The cold depressing isolation, and it all starts here. I have to get my belt back. It's the only way."  
  
"Do you have a plan?" Brian asked. "I'm working on one, but first we had better get out of this cold. Once inside, we need to find the kids." Brian nodded and Starlite ran to the entrance. The door, now and iron twist of metal loomed above them. "I take it he's ready for what ever we would ever have planed, so keep your guard up." Rainbow said and pushed hard opening the iron gate. Once inside Starlite shook off the water that soaked him and Brian pulled his damp letterman's jacket off and draped the draping coat over his arm.  
  
"Which way to the mine carts?" Brian asked. Rainbow looked around her. The interior of the Color Castle was completely different. The Pits had changed it into something dark and depressing.  
  
"I'm not sure, in our Color Castle it was over that way," she said pointing to the left. Brian stepped over the arch to the next room and Rainbow saw that the blue rug, the only piece of color she could see fell from under him and he disappeared down a deep hole.  
  
"BRIAN!" She called. She could hear him call as fell deeper down. "Brian are you okay!" She called own the hole.  
  
"Yeah." A faint call came back. Rainbow examined the hold; such a Juvenile trick must have been the work of Murky and Lurky.  
  
"What do you see down there?" She called But no one replied. "Brian.Brain.. BRIAN!"  
  
"They must have taken him prisoner, like the Kids." Starlite said.  
  
"We have to find the Color Crystal room, and find some evidence of where they may be, we also need to help Wisp. She is alone out in that cold." Starlite nodded and they carefully made it back through the maze that was now the Color Castle. 


	7. Chapter 7

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wisp looked around at the remains of a battle, Krys had used his blaster to crush the cart track and burn marks around the opening were still left above her. The room was now empty and all evidence that the room had once been colorful was gone. The shape of the room itself had changed. The magic the Evil One had must have grown now that he had the belt. She had to find a way to the front door and see if Rainbow was okay.  
  
In to every room she went, the more confused she became. It was as if the Color Castle had a mind of it's own and was twisting and turning as she went on. "I wonder if they are having the same problem I am." She said to herself after turning another corner to just get another stone wall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in the other side of the Color Castle, Rainbow and Starlite were hitting similar problems; Doors didn't seem to go anywhere except back to where she had come from.  
  
"The Evil One's power has taken all our powers and turned the Color Castle in to a maze!" Starlite said.  
  
"I don't think he expected us to be as we were Starlite," Rainbow replied "IF they had been we could find him easy. He's testing us."  
  
"I never liked these games," Starlite said with a sigh. Again the turned another corner, and hit a heavy object. Rainbow looked down from Starlite and saw Wisp crumpled on the floor, her long lemon hair tossed in her eyes. She too looked up at Rainbow and grinned.  
  
"I knew I heard you somewhere." Wisp said stranding up and dusting off her blue dress.  
  
"Wisp!" Rainbow said with relief. She hopped down from Starlite and hugged her. "How did you get in?"  
  
"A black.. Horse." she said. "On-X. He helped me get through."  
  
"On-X is back from Spectra!" Rainbow said happily. "He had gone to visit Orin. I'm glad he got back safely. I was afraid he wouldn't be able to find us in the gloom."  
  
"I told him to stay with the sprites and that I would call him if we needed him" Wisp said.  
  
"That was good thinking. He can keep them safe until we get back."  
  
"Where's Brian?" Wisp then asked noticing he was not in site.  
  
Rainbow pointed to the hole in the ground at the entrance of the next room. "He fell down there, We have been trying to find a way down there, but this place keeps bringing us back here.  
  
Wisp looked down the hole. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked. Rainbow's eyes widened.  
  
"We're supposed to go down there?" she asked. Wisp nodded. "But there is no way I could go down there." Starlite said looking at the hole. Rainbow turned to him and stroked his coat.  
  
"I need you here, Starlite." Rainbow said. If we need help, you will need to be the one to get if for us. Starlite nodded. Wisp and Rainbow looked at each other, at took hold of each other's hand. They took and deep breath and both of them jumped in to the hole, suddenly they hit solid ground and opened their eyes. In front of them they saw a river. "The No Return River." They said together. The river flowed deeper in to the Color Castle.  
  
"One thing to do." Rainbow said and jumped in the water. Wisp held her breath and jumped in after her. When Rainbow resurfaced she looked around for Wisp, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Wisp!" She called, but the current suddenly swept her father inside. She looked around her and the water tossed her this way and that. "Brian." She called. Hopefully is he were there he could call to her and help her. She listened but the roar of the water did not let her voice cut through. The swirl of water kept Rainbow from getting a proper footing on the rive bed, so she tried to swim as hard and she could side. She kicked and pulled until her arms hurt. Then when she was about to give up a wave pushed her on to a ledge. She opened her eyes and saw a large door looming above her. She stood up, dripping water on to the dirt floor.  
  
"Wisp!" She continued to call, but she didn't see her, or hear her in the water. Tears of sadness fell down her cheeks. "Please Wisp! Be okay!" She stood there a moment still not seeing Wisp in the water. She turned back to the door, and Rainbow was Angry. "I defeated you before! I'll do it again!" she called to the Evil One. If he was listening, she hoped someone heard her. Then she looked down at her feet and saw Brian's shoe prints going to the door and seeped to have walked though it. She walked to the door and examined it. She took hold of the handle and pushed but it did not seem to give. Then in flew open tossing Rainbow inside and slamming shut. Rainbow rolled over and quickly stood looking around. It was another hall. Rainbow sighed at the though of this too being another maze until she looked and saw a glint of light from the floor up ahead. She walked to the light and looked down. Written in the dirt at her feet was a message from Brian.  
  
"Pen light, may need it."  
  
Rainbow picked up the shinny thing, and noticed it was a bright steel Key chain. She pressed the button on the side and the brightest light she ever saw came from it. "Thank you Brian." She whispered. "With the Color Crystal I can make a Rainbow and .." Then Rainbow remember, Wisp had the Color Crystal in her pocket, the one she had the sprites cut so it could make the rainbows, and Wisp was lost in the No Return River. Rainbow sighed, but would not admit defeat. She put the light in her pocket and walked down the hall.  
  
"You won't win this time, little girl." An angry voice echoed.  
  
"That's what you think!" Rainbow called back. The voice just laughed at this. She walked to a sprint and the sprint to a run as she chased the echoing laugh. She ran until she came to a large stair. She took the first step, and again a blast of wind came down at her and the floor rumbled. She bit down on her lip and planted her feet on each step; she wasn't going to let him get away with this. 


	8. Chapter 8

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Down in the entrance of the Color Castle, Starlight felt this tremble and heard the maliciously laugh echo to him. He had to get help. The turned and pushed the door open and ran in to the damp outdoors. His mid races with the memories of what the Evil One had looked like the last time he saw him, when he pushed him from the tower and Rainbow had saved him, he had to save her too.  
  
He entered the color caves; all the sprites were speaking at once to On-X who revealed Orin to them. Orin had waited on Earth's moon until On-X found Wisp outside the Color Castle, then he had returned with him and all the sprites were telling what had happened.  
  
"She is a very brave girl." He said and looked up and notices a rain soaked Starlite at the door.  
  
"But even the bravest need help." He said and turned to the sprites. "We need to get all the star sprinkles we can and have them ready, Circle the Color Castle from every corner and stand ready." The then turned his gaze to Starlite. "And you, my friend, you stay here, next to the fire. On-X and Skydancer will assist us."  
  
"No," Starlite protested. "I will help as well." Then Starlite tripped from exhaustion, he had used a lot of his energy to get back so quickly and the gloom had taken his sprites away leaving him tired. Orin guided him to the fire where he saw Sunriser standing with a warm blanket. Starlite lay down on the cave floor and Sunriser and Orin covered him with the blanket.  
  
"You have done very well, Starlite. Please trust us to be just as good." Orin said and looked to Sunriser, "Stay with him. This battle has drained him." Sunriser nodded and sat down. Starlite's eyes dropped and he leaned against Sunriser. He flinched when he realized what he was doing, but he was too tired to resist. He put his head against her back and fell asleep.  
  
Orin had all the sprites take the star sprinkles and they circled the Color Castle. All the sprites separated to their corners their sprinkles ready and looked up as lighting struck from the black clouds. 


	9. Chapter 9

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in the tower the Evil One took the smoky lighting filled Crystal and placed it on the ground. He waved his hand over it and the crystal shattered covering the ground with a fog. When the fog rolled away a dizzy Stormy was left lying there. She looked up and saw the cloaked figure sitting on his thrown.  
  
"Don't be frightened, child." He said to her.  
  
Stormy shook off her fear and stared him in the eyes. "I'm not afraid, I'm never afraid." She said bravely, her voice wavering.  
  
"Good, good." He said to her. "I know you are brave. You have lightning in your eye, wind in your veins, and the weather at your fingertips. The same as I do. You could be just as powerful. Wouldn't it be fun? Forever winter, the wind beneath your feet, the clouds at your command. It could all be yours. Join me, child and it all could be. You would rule Earth at my side." Stormy stood silent.  
  
"You and your horse could run through the skies, never in the shadow of a rainbow, but above it." He continues. "You would like that, wouldn't you? You would rule and never be second best. You could be the best."  
  
"But what about Rainbow?" She asked.  
  
"The girl?" He said bitterly. "I shall return her to her friends." He held up the box that contained the Color Kids. "And these would be a necklace for you to wear in our victory." He took the crystals and linked them together in to a chain and put the chain above Stormy. Stormy's mind was racing. He had hit her where she hurt the most, the fact that she was always second best. Now with Wisp she was even worse, she was third best.but the Evil One did not know this, or so she hoped. She looked up at the Color Crystal necklace.  
  
"Stormy! Don't," Brian mumbled from the corner where he had been tied. Twink also tried to speak but couldn't. Stormy reached up and took the necklace and put it around her neck. The Evil One laughed with triumph.  
  
It was then the door sprung open and Rainbow stood there looking at them. Stormy's eye narrowed and she back up next to the cloaked figure.  
  
"Stormy?" Rainbow said with confusion. "What's this?"  
  
"She has joined me!" The Evil One announced. "She can hold her head high now, not in your shadow any longer."  
  
"No, now she is in your shadow." Rainbow said bitterly.  
  
"The Kids are in the Necklace around her neck!" Brian called, Stormy then rose her hand and a lighting bolt sprung from her fingertips knocking Brian against the wall.  
  
Rainbow stared at Stormy. "Have you really become my enemy?" She asked Stormy.  
  
"I do what I have to." Stormy replied and softly touched the Crystal necklace she wore, the Color Kids trapped inside each crystal.  
  
From behind Rainbow the door opened again and she turned to see a ghost like figure enter. The figure looked as though she were made of glass. It walked up to Rainbow and she was able to make out what it was really made of, it was water. Its features became clearer as it walked to Rainbow, and she could see that it was Wisp. The River had drained her of whatever color she had left, that the mirror had not already drained and to compensate her for absorbed the water. Seeing this new creature through the Evil One off guard. He could see the features were the same as Rainbow Brite's, but how could it have been possible.  
  
Then he remembered himself absorbing the Pits energy to grow strong and he realized his mistake. He had condemned himself without even knowing it.  
  
Quickly Stormy took hold of the necklace and threw it to the floor causing the crystals to shatter and the room filled with fog.  
  
"Rainbow!" Stormy called "Get the Belt!" But Rainbow had not seen where the belt was hidden.  
  
"Where?" She called back.  
  
Then the fog rolled away and she could see it had been placed above his thrown. The rainbow was black, but she knew in her hands it would return to it's color. However the Evil One was still in front of it, preventing her from being able pass.  
  
Then the fog rolled completely away. The Evil One got his sites on Rainbow and raised his hand against her, a blast of energy hurled towards her. The Color Kids looked up as this was happening and gasped in fear. Rainbow leapt to the left and as she did, her counter part, Wisp took her place and the beam hit her. Rainbow and the Color Kids screamed in fear as they saw Wisp's head thrown back with the blast. But then a magical thing happened. From her transparent skin erupted a burst of color, causing a rainbow to hit the wall behind her.  
  
"Rainbow, the light! Brian called. Rainbow looked over to him and saw he was not injured. Stormy's lightning had burnt the ropes that bound him and he had untied Twink when the Evil One was not looking.  
  
"Yeah, Rainbow! Do it!" Wisp called. She planted her feet and stared at the Evil One in front of her. Rainbow ran and raised her hand and pressed the button. The light entered Wisps transparent form again and filled her but did not pass through. The energy was absorbed and using her body as a prism. She raised her hand to the Evil One and from her hands came the brightest rainbow they had ever seen.  
  
The color band struck the black robes of the Evil One and slowly began to drain him of his gloom.  
  
"Wisp!" Krys called. Wisp looked towards him, his arm extended. Wisp pointed her other hand to it and a rainbow blasted from her finger hitting the band charging his color blaster.  
  
Stormy could hear faint squeaking from outside and she ran quickly to the window and saw the Sprites below with sprinkles.  
  
"All right!" she said and pointed her hand to the sky. From the distance a strong wind came and circled the castle.  
  
"Let them go!" Orin said to the sprites and the sprites through the bags in to the air. The wind grabbed the bags and they spun around the castle going higher like a cyclone.  
  
The bags reached the window and came inside. The bags circled the room and the colors went to their color kid. Quickly the Kids circled the room, reached inside the bag taking a hand full of crystals and holding them high above their heads.  
  
Back at the color cave Starlite woke up with a start. He and Sunriser ran to the entrance of the cave and saw the light from the tower.  
  
"We have to help!" He said to Sunriser.  
  
Sunriser whinnied in agreement and they ran down the path the castle. As he got closer to the castle he saw the sprites all running from it. Starlite stopped and looked around until he saw Orin riding on Skydancer's back towards them. "What's happing!" he asked.  
  
"A miracle" Orin replied. Follow us, the rainbow will come for you when it is time." Starlite looked up at the tower and saw On-X flying up to the window.  
  
"Be safe, my friend." He said softly as though On-X was in front of him and the he and Sunriser ran to cover with the sprites.  
  
At the window On-X called to Krys.  
  
"Brian." He called. Brian looked over at him. "Get out quick!" Brian nodded and he twink and stormy ran to the window where they climbed on to On-X and he few away to safety.  
  
Rainbow still had the light on Wisp who was still holding the Evil One in her beam of color. Krys aimed his blaster at Wisp. Wisp nodded to him and put her hands by her side. The Evil One regained is energy and looked around him.  
  
Krys touched the blaster and it's concentrated energy entered Wisp. She spread out her fingers and beams shot from each digit hitting the color crystals in the kid's hands. Color beams connected in a circle around them and Rainbow again to aim and when the light hit Wisp it was like a super nova. All the Kids closed their eyes to the light. And explosion that followed.  
  
The color, no longer able to be contained in the walled, broke them down. The Evil One screamed as the color bands turned on him and wrapped around him until he was squeezed in to oblivion.  
  
Rainbow released the light then and the Color Kids dropped their crystals. Wisp fell to her knees exhausted. All color had been drained from her body. Her lemon hair was now white and skin like glass, if it were not for the glow she still had from the light she would have been invisible. Then whatever energy was still inside her surfaces returning her form to her. She stood looking different. Her long hair lay in silver curls down her back. Her dress was white and when she opened her eyes to look at the Kids around her, her eyes had become like diamonds, light blue and shiny. She stood and smiled. Rainbow was surprised at this transformation in Wisp. She walked to her twin, but they were no longer the same. "I have to face it." Rainbow thought to herself. "We were not the same since she came from my mirror." Their realities had split.  
  
Wisp stood and realized her physical shape. She stood shy, afraid of what may happen, but to her surprise they all hugged her once more. Wisp smiled and looked back to the thrown and to Rainbow.  
  
"You have to claim your thrown Rainbow." She said and Rainbow nodded. Wisp and the Kids watched as Rainbow climbed in to the thrown and took hold of the belt that was stuck to the back like an ornament. She ripped it from its base and put in around her waist. The color returned to its bands. Suddenly a wind rushed and pulled Rainbow and all the Kids high above Rainbow Land. Below the watched and the castle crumbled and the grass turned over, and like magic Rainbow Land returned to how it had been. The wind rushed the Kids far toward the pits, which had returned to the mound on the hill. Carefully it sat them at the entrance.  
  
"Why are we here?" Patty asked.  
  
"To make sure this doesn't happen again." Rainbow said. Together they all walked in to the cave. Inside upon a wall hung a black mirror.  
  
"This must have been were the Evil One was." Krys said looking at the mirror whose black surface did not allow any color to reflect. Wisp walked up to it. She reached for a candlestick from the table beneath it and with all her strength she smashed it against the surface. Like a terrifying scream the glass shattered to the ground. Wisp turned back to the Kids. They put their hands together hand clapped in her victory.  
  
"Lets go home." Rainbow said and they all nodded. Once they stepped outside the cave the wind took hold again and they returned to the path in front of the castle.  
  
The sprites and all the horsed ran to them where they embraced each other. The chattering of what all happened inside the castle was almost deafening. But silence came when they all saw the glowing orb above them.  
  
"A new little Wisp has shown her strength and courage. Never giving up even after all color had been taken from her. I knew I had chosen right when I brought you here the first time. You beat the king of Shadows despite your years of isolation. You have done well. Rainbow Land is truly in your dept and the universe will truly benefit from you."  
  
"But I still do not have color." Wisp said.  
  
"Yes you do, and in the best place." The light replied. "It is in your heart. It is in your heart that you hold your power. You are able to control the light and give color and life to the universe."  
  
"But what about Rainbow Land?" She asked  
  
Orin walked towards them. "I came here Wisp for an important purpose." He explained. "Spectra needs a protector. Magic and I are old friends and it told me that the new protector would be found here. I assumed it meant Krys had to return, but now I know it meant you."  
  
"Yes." The light said. "From now on you will be known as Princess Prism and you will guard Spectra with Orin as your guild. I know that you will do well."  
  
Rainbow and the Kids beamed with pride and Wisp who blushed her white cheeks pink.  
  
"Prism." Krys said. The new Princess looked over to him. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you." Prism smiled.  
  
"It's alright Krys." She replied. "You are a hero, and that is what hero's do. Just be sure that when you save someone, they need saving." Krys blushed, and then hugged her.  
  
"Stormy." Rainbow called to her. Stormy walked to her. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem." She said smiling  
  
"no, really." She insisted. "Thank you. If it were not for you we would not have won. Thank you." Stormy's eyes glittered with tears of joy and she hugged Rainbow in return.  
  
"Do well children." the light said and she disappeared.  
  
Orin walked up to Prism and took her hand. "There is much for you to learn, and we can discuss it on the way back to Spectra."  
  
"Wait." Prism said and she ran back to Rainbow and the Kids. "Thank you. Thank you all. And she hugged each of them before mounting On-X with Orin and they flew up in to the sky towards Spectra.  
  
Brian crossed his arms and smiled. "I missed this." He said to himself.  
  
"We missed you." Twink said by his side.  
  
Suddenly a squeak came from a nearby hut. Rainbow and the others ran to it. The sprites had found were Murky and Lurky were hiding. They took a color hut as their own and had fallen asleep in the beds. After hearing the squeezing of the sprites they woke up and ran.  
  
"Run!" Murky called to Lurky.  
  
"I am running." Lurky replied.  
  
As they were running away Krys and Stormy aimed and blasted each of them in the bottom until they reached the pits. "And stay out!' Stormy yelled after them. They all laughed as they watched Murky and Lurky return to their cave.  
  
And then after much celebrating Rainbow looked up to the sky and saw the twinkle of a rainbow ring surround the sun in the sky before fading.  
  
"Welcome home Princess Prism." She said and returned to her room. She stopped briefly and her mirror looking at her reflection, and her star kissed cheek and smiled. She then took the mirror and turned it away from her and against the wall. Better to be safe then sorry." She whispered to herself and got ready for bed to sleep soundly, for Rainbow Land was once again rescued. 


End file.
